La más cruel venganza
by Peachilein
Summary: U.A.: Aun si moría ahora, se sentía satisfecho. ¿Quién dijo que el bien siempre triunfaba sobre el mal? Ocasionalmente, surgían excepciones en las que el villano lograba saborear su victoria, aunque fuese por un ínfimo instante… Un minuto antes de cerrar definitivamente sus ojos, habiéndose deleitado con la agonizante y mentalmente tortuosa muerte de su enemigo...


**Disclaimer:** InuYasha & Co. no me pertenecen. La historia es 100% mía y de mi querida musa.

**Advertencia: **Si eres muy susceptible a las tragedias, tal vez, sea mejor que te abstengas de la lectura. Aunque personalmente sea amante de los finales felices, esta nueva idea refleja todo lo contrario y no termina muy bien que digamos...

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

_Universo Alterno (U.A.)_

_Aun si moría ahora, se sentía satisfecho. ¿Quién dijo que el bien siempre triunfaba sobre el mal? Ocasionalmente, surgían excepciones en las que el villano lograba saborear su victoria, aunque fuese por un ínfimo instante… Un minuto antes de cerrar definitivamente sus ojos, habiéndose deleitado con la agonizante y mentalmente tortuosa muerte de su enemigo..._

**La más cruel venganza**

Con nerviosismo y, emoción a la vez, el hombre apretó suavemente la mano de su esposa. Sintió su corazón latir a toda velocidad. Casi podía jurar que su golpeteo se asemejaba a aquel sonido constante que emitía el pequeño altoparlante de esa sofisticada máquina. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que sintió tantas emociones juntas desbordarse en su interior? ¿Un par de semanas? ¿Un mes, quizás?

Tragando fuertemente saliva, intercambió rápidamente la mirada con la azabache antes de volver a observar la pantalla delante de ellos. Ambos estaban expectantes, además de maravillados por la imagen que les era mostrada. La pequeña silueta que podían apreciar sus ojos en esos momentos, era perfecta. Buen tamaño, peso ideal y cada una de sus partes correctamente bien formadas.

—Es un niño —declaró el galeno con una sonrisa, habiéndose asegurado cuidadosamente en la presente ecografía—. Felicidades.

Los dorados ojos de InuYasha se ensancharon con el recibimiento de tan magnífica noticia. Sus orbes destellaron ilusión y alegría, no pudiendo evitar abrazar y besar a su mujer con euforia. Kagome no fue capaz de contener las lágrimas por la dicha que la embargaba. El sólo hecho de estar esperando un hijo del hombre que amaba ya era, de por sí, una bendición. ¿Qué decir de un niño idéntico a él? No había mejor regalo que lo cielos pudieron haberle dado...

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._ .*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

—Espérame aquí. Volveré enseguida —indicó InuYasha, habiendo estacionado su auto junto a un establecimiento farmacéutico.

—¿Seguro que quieres ir solo? —inquirió Kagome a su lado.

—Bueno, considerando el tiempo que te tardas en bajarte del auto y volverte a acomodar, creo que voy y regreso más rápido...

—¡Oye! —Refutó la azabache por la indirecta de estar gorda, y él se rió.

—Ya oíste al doctor. Debes guardar reposo; no podemos arriesgarnos —indicó InuYasha, acunando el rostro de su mujer entre sus manos y dándole un dulce beso en los labios.

—Te amo —susurró ella contra su boca, perdiéndose, por unos instantes, en sus destellantes ojos dorados.

—Ya lo sé —respondió el hombre con orgullo, únicamente con el afán de molestar un poquito a su esposa, lo cual consiguió de inmediato.

—¡InuYasha!

Sí, adoraba los pucheros infantiles que hacía la azabache. Tan tierna y adorable como sólo ella podía ser, desde el día en que la conoció…

Kagome siempre fue su mayor fortaleza en momentos difíciles y… sumamente peligrosos. Una mujer tan testaruda y temeraria como para arriesgar su propio pellejo por alguien a quien apenas acababa de conocer entre el fango de una oscura calle, prácticamente, deshabitada. Lo recordaba claramente, como si hubiese sido ayer…

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

El certero golpe en el centro de su estómago, le sacó dolorosamente el aire. Inmediatamente, sintió el sabor metálico en su boca, obligándole a escupir sangre, al tiempo que se sujetaba el abdomen. Ni siquiera había logrado recuperarse del impacto anterior, cuando sintió una nueva arremetida contra su rostro y luego contra sus costillas. Sí, definitivamente, iban a matarlo a golpes. Pero, ¿cuánto más sería capaz de resistir?

Si por un lado había sido fuertemente entrenado para soportar cualquier clase de dolor y circunstancia, por el otro, la idea de morir en manos de ese maldito mafioso desalmado, no le agradaba en absoluto. Aunque, a estas alturas, ¿qué más podía hacer que resignarse? Los refuerzos jamás llegarían para rescatarlo, pues su propio equipo lo había abandonado. El líder de la misión le dio la espalda en cuanto Naraku lo descubrió para no poner en riesgo el operativo. ¡Keh, qué irónico! Cuando un agente se volvía inservible, simplemente, era desechado como basura.

Con una sonrisa sardónica, InuYasha elevó la mirada para fijarla en su enemigo. Con suerte, ese maldito infeliz recordaría su rostro fiero en sus peores pesadillas. Quizás, los fantasmas realmente existían y él lograba volver al mundo de los vivos para _"tirar de sus patas"_ y asustarlo de vez en cuando.

A la distancia aún se podía escuchar el alboroto de los juegos artificiales por el recibimiento del año nuevo. Vaya manera de comenzar el primer día de enero… con un pie en su tumba. Lástima, le hubiese gustado formar una familia antes de morir, pero ahora ya no había tiempo ni siquiera para conocer a alguien.

—¿Quieres decir tu última voluntad? —se mofó el elegante hombre de cabellos largos y ondulados, apuntando a su víctima con un arma a pocos centímetros de su cabeza.

En ese mismo minuto y, a unos cuantos metros del lugar, una figura femenina detuvo su motoneta de color rosa en la intersección vial. Mientras esperaba pacientemente por el cambio en la señal del semáforo, desvió momentáneamente su mirada a un costado a manera de distracción. Grande fue su sorpresa —además del horror— al divisar, accidentalmente, aquel espeluznante escenario. ¡Iban a matar a alguien!

¿Qué hacer en un momento así?

Bueno, cualquier persona cuerda o temerosa, hubiese pisado el acelerador y huido del lugar lo más rápido posible, con la esperanza de no haber sido visto nunca. Sin embargo…

—Hasta nunca, Taishô —Se despidió Naraku, haciendo presión en el gatillo. Su mirada oscura se tornó rojiza ante el deleite de exterminar al entrometido agente con sus propias manos y, de pronto...

_¡BUM, BANG, PUFF!_

—¡AAAHHHH, NOS DISPARAN! —gritó despavorido uno de los hombres de traje negro, resguardándose detrás de unos tachos de basura cercanos a ellos.

—¿Qué dem…?

Antes que Naraku lograra girarse para ver lo que sucedía a su alrededor, sus guardaespaldas se abalanzaron sobre él para protegerlo del peligro aún desconocido. Bueno, en realidad lo aplastaron, pero ése era un detalle del que nadie se fijaría en un rato.

La oportunidad perfecta para entrar en acción, o al menos ése fue el pensamiento de la mujer, quien aceleró a toda potencia, llegando al lado del hombre malherido que estuvo a punto de morir.

—¡Sujétate! —exclamó ella, extendiéndole la mano.

InuYasha parpadeó confundido, inseguro de lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero, al recibir una nueva orden apresurada, lo cual sonó como un _"¿qué esperas idiota, quieres que te maten?"_, no dudó en aceptar su ayuda y subirse al vehículo de dos ruedas para escapar.

¿Qué había ocurrido? Pues, aquella mujer loca de la motoneta rosa, había utilizado algunos juegos pirotécnicos y tronadores de sus recientes festejos con sus amigas para asustar un poco al grupo de matones. El momento de pánico fue rápidamente aprovechado para huir del callejón junto con InuYasha, hasta ponerse a salvo en una especie de templo.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó la mujer, quitándose el casco y dejando caer libremente sus cabellos azabaches.

Por una fracción de segundo, InuYasha creyó estar en presencia de un hermoso ángel, sintiéndose hechizado por aquellos ojos chocolates. ¿Habría ya llegado al cielo?

—Tonta, ¿c-cómo pudiste involucrarte de esta manera? —Balbuceó el oji-dorado, esquivando, sonrojado, la mirada dorada—. Ahora, seguro que te buscarán para eliminarte a ti también —le reprochó, volviendo a pisar la realidad.

—Entonces, ¿querías que te dejara morir así nada más? No podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados —se defendió la joven azabache—. Además, no vieron mi rostro…

—Pero seguro que sí vieron la placa de tu cacharro rosa —se mofó el hombre, empezando a sentir fuertemente los estragos de sus heridas.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Estoy muerta! —se espantó ella, empezando a sentir el frío sudor recorrer su espina dorsal—. Oye… ¿fue muy malo lo que les hiciste a esos tipos? Digo, porque si no, tal vez, me puedan perdonar la vida y… ¡Venderé mi motoneta mañana temprano!

—Idiota… Supongo que ahora deberé protegerte y… —su cuerpo dejó de responder, terminado por desplomarse y perder la consciencia.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Lo que sucedió después de eso, fue bastante extraño… y reconfortante. En todos sus años de vida, no había conocido a una familia más unida y amorosa que los Higurashi. Aun sin conocer su identidad, le dieron la bienvenida en su casa; curaron sus heridas, le dieron comida y un lugar para dormir, sin cuestionamientos. Por supuesto que, cuando volvió por completo a sus sentidos, les dijo que pertenecía a las fuerzas de operaciones especiales del estado, lo cual explicó muchas de sus silenciosas dudas.

Desde ese día, su vida había adquirido un propósito. Gracias a Kagome, fue capaz de luchar al máximo de su capacidad hasta el final. Únicamente por ella, había decidido permanecer en su cargo de agente para así poder protegerla a ella y a su familia.

Tras aquel escape, la vida de ambos se vio en una serie de amenazantes situaciones. Tuvieron que pasar por muchos sufrimientos y pruebas difíciles... pruebas que hizo crecer su amor de una manera integral y verdadera. Como bien decían por allí, todo esfuerzo tenía su recompensa y, ellos la tuvieron al conseguir también el arresto de _ese_ maldito. Cadena perpetua, ésa fue la condena que dictaminó el juez para Naraku Kuroyama con todas las pruebas reunidas de sus asesinatos, robos y demás fechorías.

Terminada la misión, finalmente, renunció a las fuerzas de operaciones especiales para darse una oportunidad de vivir como una persona normal; como un hombre común y corriente a lado de la mujer que se había adueñado de su corazón. Y, sólo ahora se daba cuenta del significado de la verdadera felicidad.

Sin Kagome, su vida no sería la misma; de hecho, sin ella, su existencia sería ahora mismo un infierno sin retorno. Quizás, hasta estaría ya muerto, ¿quién sabe?

—Tranquila, no me tardaré —le aseguró a su esposa, depositando un nuevo beso en sus labios antes de salir del auto y encaminarse a la farmacia.

Afortunadamente, el establecimiento no estaba muy lleno. El requerimiento de la receta médica con el listado de vitaminas para el embarazo y demás, fueron atendidas de inmediato. Mientras InuYasha esperaba unos momentos por la entrega de sus productos, decidió girarse a los percheros detrás de él y curiosear un poco. Una sonrisa enternecida se dibujó en su rostro al localizar un par de zapatitos para bebé, tejidos en lana. Un pequeño regalito que, de seguro, le gustaría a Kagome…

—Señorita, me llevo estos también —solicitó a la farmacéutica, la cual los envolvió enseguida.

En la pared, detrás de la mujer de blanco, un televisor estaba transmitiendo el noticiero. Un flash informativo, quizás. Al parecer, reportando algún asunto delincuencial o algún problema en alguna cárcel y…

—Muchas gracias por su compra.

Sin darle mayor importancia, InuYasha tomó su bolsa con las vitaminas y el regalito dentro, saliendo feliz de la farmacia, sin siquiera escuchar la importante noticia que cambiaría los siguientes cinco minutos de su vida.

"_El muy conocido y peligroso jefe del grupo de Las Arañas, Naraku Kuroyama, ha escapado esta mañana de la prisión de máxima seguridad, causando grandes estragos a su alrededor…"_

En cuanto los pasos de InuYasha abandonaron el establecimiento farmacéutico, su celular sonó. Desde el auto, Kagome lo vio salir y lo saludó con la mano, esperándolo alegremente. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y contestó la llamada.

—_Hola, InuYasha…_ —sonó una muy conocida voz desde el otro lado de la línea. Los ojos del hombre se ensancharon con terror—. _¿Aún me recuerdas? _

—¿Na-Naraku? —Balbuceó incrédulo, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo—. ¿C-cómo es que tu…?

—_¿Qué sucede? Parece que estás sorprendido _—se mofó el hombre en un tono algo tétrico que denotaba diversión—. _¿Recuerdas que te prometí tomar venganza por haberte entrometido en mis planes? La más dulce y cruel de las venganzas…_

InuYasha tragó duro al escuchar el recordatorio de tal amenaza. Ya habían transcurrido dos años desde aquello, y ahora, nuevamente, ese canalla se atrevía a intentar intimidarlo.

—Deja de decir estupideces, maldito. Desde la cárcel no podrás hacer mucho, aunque quisieras.

Cuando InuYasha sintió la mirada preocupada de Kagome sobre él, le hizo una señal con la mano para tranquilizarla e indicarle que todo estaba bien. No podía inquietarla en su estado y menos sin antes estar seguro de la situación.

—_Vaya, parece que no has visto las noticias recientemente_ —se burló Naraku con evidente artimaña—. _Te veo al rato, Taishô_ —se despidió y colgó, sin darle tiempo a su enemigo de refutar.

Por unos segundos, InuYasha observó el teléfono con extrañeza, preguntándose lo que ese infeliz estaría tramando. Rápidamente, negó con la cabeza, convenciéndose que no podría pasar nada malo. Naraku Kuroyama estaba encarcelado en una prisión de máxima seguridad y no había manera de que éste pudiera salir de allí. Convencido de sus propias conjeturas, el oji-dorado caminó hacia su vehículo, en donde su amada esposa aguardaba por él. Y, de pronto, ocurrió lo inesperado…

Ya a pocos metros de distancia, vio la dulce imagen de Kagome acariciando su abultado vientre con ternura y, en un parpadeo, un camión chocó bruscamente el automóvil desde el costado del copiloto, prácticamente, demoliéndolo, con ella adentro.

El cuerpo de InuYasha se paralizó. Su corazón comenzó a latir fuerte y su respiración se bloqueó. Los sonidos a su alrededor se silenciaron tras aquel salvaje impacto. Su mente quedó completamente en blanco con la vaga sensación de que el tiempo se había detenido allí mismo. De hecho, su cerebro no terminaba de procesar la atroz imagen que habían captado sus dorados ojos. Todo parecía demasiado irreal.

De repente, el sonido de un disparo surcó los aires, irrumpiendo aquel mortal silencio y, un punzante dolor se instaló al lado izquierdo de su pecho al ser su carne atravesada. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, cuando una figura masculina de cabellos largos y ondulados se paró delante de él y le apuntó, nuevamente, con su arma. Los ojos de InuYasha se ensancharon con horror.

Ése era…

—¡Muere! —dijo el hombre con una media sonrisa, apretando el gatillo sin contemplación.

Dos disparos simultáneos resonaron en aquel escenario y, tanto el asesino como el oji-dorado, cayeron sobre el pavimento.

—¡InuYasha!

La oportuna intervención de Miroku —el mejor amigo y ex compañero agente del joven Taishô— evitó el tiro certero, más no letal. Cuando el oji-azul divisó a ese individuo con claras intenciones de asesinar a su amigo, no dudó en disparar a muerte para defenderlo. De hecho, en cuanto se enteró del repentino escape de Naraku Kuroyama de prisión esta mañana, junto con un escuadrón especial, se apresuró a encontrarse con InuYasha. Sabía de antemano que tanto él como Kagome serían los primeros blancos de ese villano. Nunca creyó que llegaría demasiado tarde para evitar la presente tragedia.

—Resiste, amigo, la ambulancia ya viene en camino —le rogó, haciendo presión en la segunda herida en el centro de su pecho.

Aún consciente, los ojos dorados de InuYasha buscaron desesperadamente la figura de Kagome en el demolido automóvil. No le importaba en lo más mínimo su crítico estado, mucho menos el dolor físico que le recorría por completo. Lo único que ocupara su mente en esos fatídicos momentos, era su esposa y su bebé.

Creyó ver el brazo femenino sobresalir entre el minúsculo espacio de la parte frontal del camión y la puerta de su vehículo, pero… el chorro de sangre que escurría por éste, le negó toda posibilidad de saberla aún con vida.

Aquella sádica imagen fue más que suficiente para que su cerebro hiciera clic y destrozara su frágil mente, enloqueciéndolo. Un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta y, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, buscó la manera de llegar hacia su mujer.

—No debes moverte, te desangrarás —le advirtió Miroku, haciendo todo lo posible para retener a su amigo.

Pese a estar gravemente herido, las energías del hombre parecían haber vuelto a su cuerpo por una fracción de segundo. Una minúscula gota de adrenalina que subió a su cerebro para impulsar su necesidad de proteger lo que más amaba…

—¡NO! ¡DÉJAME IR! —Bramó entre zarandeos de desesperación—. ¡Debo estar con ella! ¡Kagome! —la llamó en un inútil esfuerzo por moverse—. ¡Ella está esperando a mi hijo! ¡Me necesita! Por favor…

—Lo siento, InuYasha, ya no hay esperanzas… —musitó Miroku, viendo con sus propios ojos el charco de sangre que se había formado debajo del auto—. Ella está…

—¡No! ¡No lo digas! ¡Kagome está bien! —Masculló, sintiendo el escozor en sus ojos, dejando, finalmente, caer sus lágrimas—. ¡KAGOMEEE!

Y, entonces, el cuerpo de InuYasha también colapsó. El momento en que supo a su esposa muerta, su vida ya había dejado de tener sentido. Así como la respiración de ella se había detenido al morir aplastada por ese camión, él no tardó en seguirla, al detenerse igualmente su reloj cronológico pocos minutos después.

—¡InuYasha! —Lo llamó Miroku, inútilmente, sosteniendo el cuerpo inerte de su amigo—. No…

Aunque le doliera, quizás, había sido mejor así. Aún si InuYasha se hubiese salvado de este macabro incidente, no hubiese sido capaz de recuperarse de la pérdida de su amada mujer. En cambio ahora, los dos estarían juntos en el más allá, cuidando de su pequeño que no pudo conocer la luz de este cruel y frío mundo. Un lugar en donde no existía el dolor ni el sufrimiento.

_«En verdad, los echaré de menos…»_

—Te lo dije, Taishô —masculló un agonizante Naraku desde el otro extremo, riendo de forma desquiciada—. Esta fue… mi más cruel venganza…

—¡Eres un maldito psicópata! —siseó Miroku con lágrimas en sus azulinos ojos, viendo como ese miserable se retorcía en sus últimos momentos de vida. Con suerte, se ahogaría en su propia sangre, porque caso contrario, lo remataría él mismo—. ¡Espero que te pudras en el infierno!

Sí, posiblemente, su eternidad ya estaba condenada al ardor de las llamas. Pero, aun si moría ahora, se sentía satisfecho. No se arrepentía de nada. ¿Quién dijo que el bien siempre triunfaba sobre el mal? Ocasionalmente, surgían excepciones en las que el villano —y enemigo público— terminaba por saborear su victoria, aunque fuese por un ínfimo instante, tal como lo hacía ahora... Un minuto antes de cerrar definitivamente sus ojos, habiéndose deleitado con la agonizante y mentalmente tortuosa muerte de aquel, que había osado a perseguirlo y encerrarlo en prisión.

**FIN**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos!

¿Qué tal? Supongo que este One-shot es fuera de todo lo que acostumbro a escribir. Sí, creo que fue bastante cruel y un poco sádico de mi parte terminar a nuestros protagonistas de esta forma, pero… en verdad, quería escribir algo diferente esta vez. ¡No me odien! xD

No sé porqué, pero desde hace algún tiempo, esta idea estuvo rondando en mi cabeza y, quería intentar algo diferente. Creo que demasiadas películas y series policiacas me influenciaron un poco xD.

Espero que, pese al trágico final, les haya gustado y entretenido la lectura. De antemano, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y opiniones; ya saben que siempre me hacen feliz con ellos =).

¡Hasta muy pronto!

Con cariño,

Peach n_n


End file.
